


Endure

by killing_kurare



Category: Scream Queens (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hester reminds herself all the while what she's doing this for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endure

  
**Warning:** underage, dubcon  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html) \- understanding

 

Hester takes a deep breath and bites her lip before entering the office.  
“You wanted to see me, Dean Munsch?”  
“Ah, Hester, glad you could make it.”  
The girl fights the urge to roll her eyes at the sarcastic tone of the older woman. She should’ve gotten used to it by now.  
“Though I gotta say, I’m a little disappointed. After all these months you could really remember our little meetings by yourself.”  
Hester takes a deep breath. “I know.”  
“Remember, we had an understanding about your attendance here.”  
“I know,” Hester repeats, her tone hard this time.  
“Good good. Well, then you also know what to do,” Dean Munsch says, leans back in her chair and puts her feet on the desk, spreads her legs.  
“Be a good girl, come here and get on your knees.”  
Hester sighs and approaches the woman, does once again as she’s told, all the while reminding herself WHY she’s doing so. It’s gonna be worth it in the end.

 


End file.
